


(not quite) fallen angel

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Series: nana's minsung works [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels!AU, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: 。.:☆*:･'･:*☆:.。.:☆*:･''･:*☆:.。.:☆*:･'･:*☆:.。.:☆*:･'･:*☆:.。.:☆*:･'･:*☆:.。.:☆*:･'･:*☆:.。.:☆*:･'･:*☆:.。.:☆*:･'･:*☆:.。.:☆*:･'･:*☆:.。Han Jisung is a clumsy angel who just happened to be lucky enough to fall in the right cloud at the right moment to meet the angel that would turn his life around.。.:☆*:･'･:*☆:.。.:☆*:･''･:*☆:.。.:☆*:･'･:*☆:.。.:☆*:･'･:*☆:.。.:☆*:･'･:*☆:.。.:☆*:･'･:*☆:.。.:☆*:･'･:*☆:.。.:☆*:･'･:*☆:.。.:☆*:･'･:*☆:.。





	(not quite) fallen angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FatalViolet520](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalViolet520/gifts).



> Nyello!  
> Hello my secret santa! hhehhe ^^ I hope you like this! I wish you all a merry and jolly and wonderful xmas and holidays, and if you don't celebrate it, I wish these festive days bring joy to you nevertheless and that your 2019 is filled with all wonder and happiness you can imagine and more!  
> ☼

☼

 

It’s not easy being a Guardian Angel in the Holy Defense. Not easy at all.

You see, the job is cool, sure! You get to fly around and play with the griffons most of the times - when they don’t bite -, and if you’re lucky enough you’ll see something fun happen to entertain the quite boring job, and sometimes something fun is seeing a cupid miss an arrow, sometimes it’s seeing a fairy flying around leaving a trail of sparkles.

Sometimes the highlight of your day is having gotten the best cloud to lay on as you watched your sector of the Sky. Sure it was boring, yes, but that’s why so many angels had pets! Many opted for griffons seeing that they had way more energy than them, were fast message deliverers and also fast traveling companions, besides being strong and always aware of their surroundings.

Sometimes something fun was another angel on patrol coming and talking to you, sometimes, quite rarely might we add, sometimes something quite  _ ‘impossible’  _ happens, such as an angel nose-diving right through your fluffy white cloud. Which totally just happened, by the way.

 

It caught him by surprise, Minho sat up from where he was laying and watched carefully the angel-shaped hole in his cloud, the body that had left it came back a few minutes later, looking all disheveled and messy, robes and hair looking a bit humid from the precipitation in the cloud they had just gone through,

“May I ask what’s going on?” Minho asked with sympathy in his voice, but the icy stare gave him away - he was midway counting sheep and trying to fall asleep and just  _ had  _ to be interrupted, but as soon as he gave the ‘fallen angel’ a proper look, he slapped himself in his mind, because there was  _ no  _ way someone  _ that _ gorgeous existed,

“Sorry I burst your cloud” The other angel chuckled, plopping down from the flight quite messily around the white hole in the fluffy thing. He crouched, trying with his hands, to cover the gigantic  _ scar _ in the cloud and pushing bits of it around, as though Minho wasn't there and he couldn't see it,

“Are you okay?” Seeing as he had ignored his question, he tried for another, the other angel stood up in a jump, taking flight for just a few milliseconds simply because they were so used to using their wings to propel them up their legs had almost no strength whatsoever. But one of his wings flew lower than the other, and it looked tense. As he landed and put his hands on his waist, with a huge smile, Minho saw just what he was hiding,

“You’re hurt” The other angel’s eyes widened and his smile faltered,

“Am not” But Minho could see the slight hesitation in his answer, the way one of his eyebrows twitched and how his knees were slightly shaking,

“Are too, sit down” He said with a sigh but with certainty to his voice, giving the other angel no space to fight back. He plopped down to where he was and Minho with a soft jump reached him, standing just behind the other’s back. He couldn’t help but notice how he the other angel smelled like musk and mint.

He had wire wrapped around his feathers on his left wing, all around the muscley arch and down. The muscle there was dark brown, he noticed how the angel looked way darker and more sun-kissed than what he was used to seeing around, his feathers were of a beautiful golden brown that faded from the strong coffee tone just under the arch,

“How did this happen?” He asked curiously, touching the muscle that looked purple now and  _ very  _ bruised,

“A kid with a kite” He answered and hissed as Minho pulled on the wire, watching as the skin softened, clearly abused, he must have been in a lot of pain,

“I see, what’s your name?” He wanted to keep the other distracted as he pulled the wire and tried to make sense of where it started and where it ended,

“Jisung” He hissed again and sucked through his teeth, “Yours?”

“Minho” Jisung smiled at him, making something inside his chest warm,

“Okay, sit still  _ Jisung _ ” He tested the name on his tongue, a bit foreign, but still angelical. The other boy nodded and tried to sit in a better position, straightening his back. Both knew Minho was not going to be able to take the wire out without hurting Jisung even more, and if there was a way to help get that part of the task done, it was with magic.

Minho closed his eyes in concentration, muttering words long forgotten by the humans as he traced an invisible pattern on the air in front of him with his right index finger. As he finished the ritual, he felt the familiar tingle in his spine and the dull numbness inside his skull that made way for the power to use magic, he touched the wire and watched with furrowed eyebrows in concentration as it slowly started to dissipate into dust, he felt and heard the other angel whimper and he could feel the tension on his muscular back and shoulders from the pain.

“Sorry, but it will be easier to treat now” He dismissed his hand in the air in the farewell greeting of using magic.

 

He saw the younger nod again, looking a bit over his shoulder he could see his face crumpled in pain, hands fisted in the dirtied robes over his knees, tan skin over the knuckles almost white with the strength and there was a wet line descending from his cheek that gave his silent crying away.

He kneeled before his back and hugged him over his waist, being careful to not touch Jisung’s wings with his body, he didn't want to give the other any more pain. He pressed a quick peck on the arch of the healthy wing and felt the blond angel relax after a shiver. Angels were naturally touchy anyways, but the intimate moment felt a tad  _ different _ , almost romantic if you will.

Jisung sighed out and stared blankly ahead, “You don’t have to do all of this, you know?” He asked, voice low and whimpery,

“I know, but I want to help. Besides, I’m not really busy here” Jisung chuckled and it made Minho smile, the sound was very beautiful,

“I’ll ask Yanggie to bring water” He whistled and not a few seconds after, she was there, his harpy,

“Yanggie, please bring us more water?” The harpy didn’t even have time to land on the cloud they were sat at, she just smiled - although her face looked intimidating, the smile was genuine - and made a sound that sounded like a low screech and a purr, throwing her head back and taking flight, sending a gust of wind in their direction,

“I can’t believe you have a harpy! A trained one!” Jisung exclaimed with enthusiasm, looking over his shoulder to meet eyes with Minho, there was an enthusiastic shine in them and he wanted to melt into those puddles of caramel and gold,

“I rescued her from a village a few months ago, since then she has swore loyalty to me. But I don’t like seeing her as a pet, I see her as a companion, a partner” The smile Minho gave was so beautiful it made Jisung’s heart squeeze, the black haired angel surely was a sight to behold, besides being kind beyond necessary to a total stranger.

Minho saw the way Jisung’s caramel eyes glistened when they made eye contact, holding the gaze for maybe a bit longer than they should have,

“Tell me more about you, Jisung, what’s your duty?” Jisung coughed back and faced the nothingness in the front, Minho pretended he couldn’t see the way his tan skin looked  _ warmer - _  if he had to bet? Maybe a blush, maybe.

“I was on patrol until last week, this week I started delivering messages to the Heavens to help a friend who is sick,” He said with certain tiredness to his voice, the helping was probably voluntary so he was technically working two duties. 

“Felix?” Jisung nodded,

“I know what you’re thinking, but he’s a good kid. He just got a bit careless, that’s all” Minho nodded, then hummed when he realized the younger couldn't see him. 

 

They didn’t share silence for much longer, as Yanggie came back with a bucket she had acquired somewhere full of water, spilling slightly on the sides as she flew, the strong movements of her wings making both boys shiver with cold and feel their hair go everywhere. With the claws on her feet, she let go of the bucket right above Minho’s hands, who was ready to catch it. He cooed her over and she happily complied, plopping to the cloud and curving her muscular back to let Minho pat her head,

“You can pat her too,” Minho said and Jisung’s eyes did the sparkling thing again, making Minho unconsciously smile,

“Can I?” He directed the question to the harpy that cocked her head to the side, looked at Minho that nodded confidently at her, and then put herself on one knee, propping down low enough so that Jisung didn’t have to stand to pat her,

“Thank you for the water” as he said, she purred loudly, taking Jisung aback but making him giggle at her in content just a few seconds after,

“She likes you,” Minho said and put the bucket beside his knees. The harpy stood up suddenly and with a twirl in the air she flew, up into the air and screeching in the sky,

“She’s really enthusiastic, isn’t she?” Jisung giggled, mentally preparing himself for the pain that was coming next,

“She is” With a deep breath, Minho steadied himself closer to Jisung, his knees were pressing each side of the angel’s hips. He put his hands in the cold water inside the metal bucket and with a shell Yanggie had cleverly left on the bottom of it, picked the water up and let it slide over his wings, using his hand to help clean the bruises. The angel hissed and he saw every single one of his feathers flare in pain,

“Sorry, but I have to clean thoroughly as much as I can” Jisung nodded,

“I understand, thank you” His voice sounded choked up, he wanted to hold his hand and comfort the angel but he couldn't, seeing how he needed both of them.

Minho dropped the cold water carefully until he felt satisfied until it didn’t drip down dirty anymore, and until the feathers that had been tangled with the wire and were flared and soaked started to go back to their normal places,

“You’ll need a brushing after this” Minho said carefully, eyebrows frowned, knowing full well an angel’s feathers were a sensitive point to them,

“I know, I’ll wait until the arch is healed though” Minho nodded, knowing that to untangle that mess someone would have to constantly pull on the feathers which would cause stress on the arches. Just thinking about the pain the angel must have been feeling made him wince.

Minho did a final magic spell of healing, tracing his finger on the cut on the muscle and watching the skin there close, leaving only a soft pinkish line of a scar,

“All done,” Minho said, standing up and patting his legs that were almost numb,

“Thank you” Jisung breathed out and rolled a hand over his shoulders, testing the movement and realizing it didn't hurt as much anymore. Minho turned around and came face to face to him, smiling at Jisung who smiled back at him gigantically, which made his heart not beat for a full second, only to come back to its normal rhythm in an accelerated pace. He outstretched his hand and let Jisung pull on his forearm with his both hands, pulling himself up. Minho leaned back so he wouldn’t fall over the angel with the grip he had on his arm, they should really start using their legs more.

As Jisung came up, his momentum pulled Minho back towards him, but maybe he was too unprepared for it, or maybe he didn’t really steady himself - he let their bodies collide and they stumbled a few steps until Minho gracefully held Jisung by the waist so he wouldn’t trip.

He let his hands stay there, making eye contact with the golden sun-kissed angel who looked a bit too beautiful to be an angel. They held the contact in silence, Jisung’s breathing was slightly accelerated whereas Minho’s had completely stopped. The boy had perfect skin: honey brown and healthy, a warmer tone under his cheeks that indicated a blush. Minho studied his face, he was angelical and when he realized they were so close, almost too close.

Jisung wasn’t leaving, he wasn’t running, if anything, the hands that were resting on his chest for support were slightly tugging at the collars of his robe, his chest was rising rapidly with anticipation and he felt his body warm under his hands on his hips. One look into his shiny caramel eyes and he knew he was done for. This new form of contact a bit too intimate and unexpected, but neither were running from it.

Jisung pulled him closer until their noses touched and slid against each other, lips parting and meeting as they held their breath - it was sudden, so sudden, but if felt like a monsoon, tides of anticipations and shy touches and blushed cheeks between them.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity, neither daring to move too much in case it was a dream, but not resisting the urge to separate for air. It felt warm, a warm sensation deep inside his chest. His mind was a bit fuzzy and light and he swore he saw baby pink spots in his vision.

“Go out with me?” Minho asked bluntly after they separated and Jisung beamed, showing perfectly white teeth that matched the bright shine in his eyes, a contrast to Minho’s dark oceans,

“Yes!” He nodded happily and Minho felt his chest tug, he was  _ really  _ into this angel. Jisung jumped onto him and wrapped his legs around his waist, Minho hugged him carefully and spun them around a couple of times.

“Yaaayy!!” He cheered childishly and Minho couldn’t help but giggle loudly at his antics, unbeknownst to him, the sound gave Jisung a mini heart attack.

It happened fast, and it happened without warning. Just as crazily and randomly that Jisung had entered his life, he stayed.

It felt cheesy to admit, but he started falling for him right then and there.

 

☼

 

**Author's Note:**

> [main;](http://jishiny.tumblr.com) [writing group](http://skzwriting.tumblr.com) [accepting new members] > check out this [post;](https://jishiny.tumblr.com/post/181299347588/skz-writing-group)


End file.
